


New Year.

by Multifandom_Otaku



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Police, oc lives with them, the whole of the dpd are shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: December 31, 23:472039It's almost the new decade, two years after the android revolution happened. A new era of androids and humans coexisting harmoniously is dawning.So why the fuck are Allea and Connor the only two on the night shift?
Relationships: Connor/Original Android Character(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	New Year.

December 31, 23:47  
2039 

"I can't believe we've been assigned to work overnight on new years eve. Even Cap. Fowler isn't here!" Allea vented as she leaned back in her chair. Connor and her had been assigned the night shift while everyone else hadn't! 

Connor stayed silent. 

Allea glanced at him, and his LED was circling both yellow and a fraction of pink.She just looked back to her dwindling pile work. 

Connor had been silent for quite a while now, but he was probably just missing sumo and his room more than anything. 

As they worked, she was quite aware of the time passing. 

_'10 minutes till the ending of the decade.'_

She finished the rest of her side of the case files. 

_'Five minutes.'_

Connor's LED was growing to a more pinkish tone of color. Allea's LED circled yellow a few times, before turning back to blue. 

_'Four minutes.'_

Allea looked out the window at the snow. Hank was probably passed out from one too many shots of whiskey right now, and was probably sleeping on the couch with Sumo.

Nines and Aoi were out on a walk currently. She could tell by the excited messages she was getting from Aoi, and all the pictures.

_'Three minutes.'_

Allea sighed, and slumped over. They had gotten through most of the case files that were in the database, but they were due to release at 12:30 am tomorrow. 

_'Two minutes.'_

"Allea, I've finished the rest of them." She turned to Connor, who, sure enough, had the monitor off. "Let's go the the staff room to wait out the rest of our shift."

She nodded and followed. 

_'One minute.'_

Allea followed Connor, not really paying attention till she bumped into him when he stopped.

_'Thirty seconds.'_

He turned around, and his LED was all pink, while his face was a deep shade of blue.

_'Ten seconds.'_

They stood in silence.

_'Five.'_

_'Four'_

He sighed and started leaning in. 

_'Three'_

_'Two'_

Allea froze.

_**'One.'** _

Their lips met exactly at the start of the new year.

Allea smiled. The coming decade was gonna be good, she could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> is this very out of place? yes.  
> am i still posting it? yes.  
> am i proud of it? fuck yea.


End file.
